Secrets
by floridageorgialine
Summary: On the day of Aurora and Sig Hansen's childrens christening, a big secret from Edgar's past pops up. What is it? Ya gotta read to find out. Happy Thanksgiving ya'll
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know what you guys are thinking, FLGA, you got two going at one time. Well, don't worry, cause this ole gal can handle it. Did you like Hurricane Marty? Did you simply love Lake Tahoe and The Lady Takes The Cowboy? Well, you will LOVE this one. I aint sayin no more, just read, review and enjoy!**

Aurora peered over at Sig and smiled.

"You ready for this?"

Sig fiddled with his tie and looked over at her, sighing. "I hate fucking neckties."

"Hush" she popped him on the ass, "Asteria will hear you, and she already thinks its ok for her to say that word."

"Why?" He grinned at her and sat down on the bed.

"Because she hears her father and her uncles using it all the time, that's why."

Aurora picked baby Alexander up and handed him to his father, "Can you change him please, I have to fix Asteria's hair and get her dressed."

Asteria sat on her bed, frowning. Aurora sat on the bed beside her daughter and smiled. "Ok, what's with the face?"

Asteria scowled up at her mother, "Why do I havta wear a dress?"

Aurora smiled. Asteria was so much like her Aunt Addison. She would rather walk through fire than have to wear shoes, much less a frilly dress.

"Well," Aurora lifted the little girl onto her lap, "I think you will look beautiful in your dress." she kissed her cheek, "now, do you want Mother to fix your hair like Aunt Addies?"

Asteria looked up at her mother and smiled, nodding, "When will Aunt Addie be here?"

"She called earlier and she is on her way."

**Addison and Andy**

"Ok, stop that." Addison wriggled out of Andy's grasp. "We are already running late."

Andy lifted her hair and kissed her neck, "Not my fault."

"Oh." Addison turned and looked at him, "and just who got in the shower with who?"

Andy wrapped his arms around her and grinned. "Well, can I help it you are so damn sexy?"

"We need to get dressed." She peered up at the clock, "We have to be at the church in an hour."

"You sure you can handle this Godmother stuff?"

"Yeah." she smiled up at him, "Not sure about Jagger though."

"They having both of them Christened today?"

"Yes," Addison stood up and reached for her dress and made a face, "God I hate wearing dresses."

"I don't mind at all." Andy said eyeing her bosom that was about to bust out of the bodice. "I would like it a lot better if you were taking it off though."

**Edgar**

Edgar dressed quickly and drove to his brother's house. Sig and Aurora had asked him to be Asteria's Godfather, and Jagger was to be her Godmother. He turned into their driveway, hoping like hell he could keep his mind on the days events, and not think about what he had seen the day before. He hoped to hell it was just his mind playing tricks on him, that had to be it. He had been spending a lot of time in Dutch on the boat since Addison had decided to be with Andy, and he had started thinking about the time he'd spent in Florida. He shut the engine off and walked up the driveway.

**Jagger and Jonathan**

"You are just too hot for me to take you to church." Jonathan said grinning at her.

"Ok, you behave yourself." Jagger slipped the white cotton dress over her head, "I still cant believe I agreed to this."

"You are gonna be one hot godmama." he said sliding his arms around her waist. "Who's are you again?"

"I am Alexander's godmother, Addison's Asteria's."

"What about the godfathers."

Jagger looked around at him and smiled, "Edgar is Alexander's and Norman is Asteria's."

"Gotcha." Jonathan said, fiddling with his tie, "I hate these damn things."

Jagger looked up at him, "Well, I will trade you. You wear the pantyhose, and I will wear the tie." she stood up and slid the pantyhose up, "Men invented these fucking things."

"What makes you say that?"

"A woman wouldn't have made something this damn uncomfortable."

Jonathan got on his knees in front of her, "Don't worry baby, I will take em off as soon as we get home."

**Andy and Addison**

"You look hot baby." Andy grinned at her as he pulled into Aurora and Sig's driveway.

Addison gave him a look and reached for the door, "Try and behave yourself please."

Sig opened the door and hugged his sister in law. "You mind giving Aurora a hand with Syd?"

"No," she smiled at him, "She giving sis a fit?"

"Oh yeah." Sig nodded and laughed.

Addison walked down the hall and tapped on the door. "Hey you." She smiled at her niece. "What's this I hear about you giving your mama a fit?"

"You look pretty Aunt Addie." she said, smiling at her aunt.

"Well so do you." Addison scooped the little girl up, "today's a pretty big day huh?"

"Yes, and we get to go and eat afterwards."

Aurora gave her sister a pleading look, "Would you mind helping me change them when the service is over? I would rather her not get steak sauce all over that dress."

Addison laughed, "Sure." She sat Asteria on the floor and led her to the living room.

"Ok, are we ready to roll?" Sig said grabbing the keys in one hand and Alexander's car seat in the other.

"Where are Jagger and Jonathan?" Edgar said, "and Norman's not here either."

"They are meeting us at the church," Sig motioned for everyone to head out.

**Marty**

Marty pulled into a steakhouse not too far from the Interstate and found a parking space. It had stopped raining, thank goodness. She got out of the car and stretched, hoping like hell she could meet the men she was working for, go over the blueprints with them and leave, without running into him. He'd almost seen her the day before, and she'd had to quickly duck behind the lady in front of her.

**After the Christening**

"Asteria, Aunt Addie is proud of you, you were a very good girl."

"Yes you were." Aurora kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"He wasn't." Asteria said rolling her eyes at her brother, "he wailed the whole time."

"Well, he's just a baby, and he was hungry." Addison said slipping Asteria's dress over her head.

"Can we eat now Mother, I am hungry too."

"Yes, come on." Aurora led her daughter to the table where everyone else was waiting. She sat down and gave Edgar a concerned look, and laid her hand on his arm. "Are you allright?"

"HMM" Edgar looked over at her.

"You look strange, as if you have seen a corpse."

Edgar sipped his drink and shook his head. No way was that her.

Sig followed his brothers eyes, and saw the woman sitting in the corner. He excused himself and acted as if he was headed to the restroom. He got a good look at her, and realized it was the woman Edgar had met while he was in Florida. Edgar's ex wife had shown Sig the picture of the two of them that Holly had made with her phone. Sig let his breath out slow and sighed, shaking his head, "Edgar, what the hell have you done." He walked over to the table and sat down, thankful that his back was to Aurora and the rest of the bunch, and that Edgar couldn't see him.

"Hi." He said smiling at her.

"Hello." she gave him a strange look, "Do I know you?"

"No, but you know my brother, Edgar Hansen." he tapped his fingers on the table, "He know you are in town?"

She peered up at him and shook her head. Sig nodded to the corner of the booth. "So, are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"Tell my brother that baby is his?"

**Well now. How is Edgar gonna deal with this little shocker? Happy Thanksgiving ya'll. **


	2. Chapter 2

Marty looked at Sig and gasped. "How did you know?"

"He looks just like him." Sig looked at the baby boy and smiled. "So are you gonna tell him?" Sig tossed his head back, "he's sitting right over there."

Marty looked up, relieved that the builder's had finally shown up. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have an appointment, and then I will be headed back to Florida." Marty said, giving Sig a stone cold look.

"If you don't tell him, I will." Sig stood up and leaned over, "He has a right to know."

Marty sighed and looked over at little Archer. Sig was right, he looked exactly like Edgar. She remembered the night that she had told him she didn't want a baby, and he had assured her she had nothing to worry about. Marty looked out the window, tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought back to the day she had flown to Seattle.

_Marty checked the GPS again and turned down the street Edgar lived on. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and she couldn't wait to see him. She slowed down when she got closer to his house, and her blood ran cold. There he stood, with his tongue down the throat of a redhead. She knew that wasn't his ex wife, she had moved back to Norway after their divorce. "You bastard" Marty hissed and picked her phone up. She held it up and clicked the camera button before she sped off. _

_When Marty returned to the hotel she was staying at, she sent Edgar the picture she had taken and added, "So you miss me? Really, you cheating fucker. I hope she's worth it, I had something important to tell you. Hope you and the redhead have a nice life." Marty packed her things and drove to the bay, throwing her phone as far as she could. She could go to Verizon and get another phone when she got home. Marty drove to the airport and boarded the plane, vowing to sweep Edgar Hansen from her life. _

_Seven months later, when her son was born, Marty realized that forgetting Edgar wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. The baby looked just like him. Four hours after the birth of her son, Marty was told that her father had been brought to the hospital and died in the Emergency Room. She decided right then to name him Archer. _

_"OK" the nurse sat down beside Marty, "I know this is hard, but we need to fill his birth certificate out. What's his name?" _

_Marty looked down at the baby and then over at the nurse, "Archer. Archer Hansen Kittrell." _

_"Father's name?" the nurse looked up at Marty, "what's the baby's father's name?'_

_"Edgar Hansen."_

Marty was snapped back to reality by the three men from the firm that had hired her. They were skeptical at first when they learned Marty was a woman, but soon realized she knew what she was doing. They were impressed with the plans she had drawn up and told her that she was hired. Marty stood up and reached for Archer's car seat, and headed for the door, thankful that Edgar had not seen her.

Sig looked up and noticed Marty walking toward the door. He handed Alexander to Andy, "I will be right back." Sig trotted to the door and followed Marty outside.

"So, are you telling him or am I?"

"Look, I just got hired for a big job. I have to get back home and get my crew lined up, and find someone to keep him before I have to fly back out here."

"If you would just tell him you are here." Marty shook her head no. She eased the carseat down into the base and turned to Edgar's brother.

"Let me tell you what happened ok. Edgar left Florida, and returned home after the filming of the show. We talked a few times, and he told me that he wanted me to come to Seattle, so I did." Marty glared at him, "I found out I was pregnant with Archer right before I flew out here. Your brother had told me he'd had a procedure done, and there was no way I could get pregnant, well, guess what, I guess the damn knots came untied. Then to add insult to injury, I find him with some damn redhead, so I guess ol Marty was pretty well forgotten." Marty turned her head so that Sig couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "Anyway, I just want to go on with my life."

"So, you think my brother doesn't have a right to know he has a kid?"

"I really have to go." Marty said closing the back door of the car. "My flight leaves in an hour."

"I am telling him about this."

"Do whatever you have to." Marty said as she climbed in the drivers seat. "He had his chance, and he blew it to hell." she cranked the car, "and you can tell him I said that."

Sig walked back into the restaurant and sat back down. Aurora gave him a concerned look, but knew better than to press. Sig was all about privacy, so she would wait to speak with him in the car.

Edgar met his brother's gaze and Sig jerked his head to one side. "I need to talk to you."

"What's he done now?" Norman said snickering.

Edgar excused himself and stepped over to where Sig was standing.

"You remember that woman you met in Florida?"

"Marty, yeah, how could I forget her."

"Apparently you did." Sig said, glaring at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Never mind, she's here."

"Where?" Edgar said looking around.

"She's on her way to the airport." Sig pushed the door open and stepped outside. He had promised Aurora he wouldn't smoke today, but his nerves were shot. He lit a cigarette and handed the pack to his brother, "she's got a baby."

"WHAT?" Edgar looked at him.

"A little boy." Sig took a drag off the cigarette, "kid looks just like you."

"Oh shit." Edgar said leaning against the wall.

"Did you even listen to a damn thing I told you when we were in high school. I mean, I assume that Florida had a damn Walgreens or WalMart or something, where you could have picked up a damn box of Trojans."

"I didn't think I would need them."

"What?" Sig looked at him and shook his head, "You didn't think about wrapping your damn pecker before you had sex with her?"

"I had that surgery man." Edgar said, wiping his face with his hand, "I guess it didn't work."

"Yeah, I would say that." Sig shook his head. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"I guess I need to go find her." Edgar stomped the cigarette out and headed for the airport.

Edgar drove like a madman to the airport, looking in the rear view mirror every few seconds to make sure that there were no police cars behind him. Edgar thought back to the last night he was in Florida with Marty, and he was pretty sure that is when she got pregnant.

_"So, you are sure no one can see us?" He said stepping out of his shorts._

_"No, this is private property." Marty tossed her bra into the pile of clothing on the sand and turned to Edgar, smiling, "you want some of this?"_

_"Oh, yeah." He said grinning at her._

_"You gotta catch me" She said and took off running. Edgar caught her and they both tumbled onto the sand, Marty laughing her head off. _

_"You know, it wouldn't take much at all for me to fall head over heels in love with you." Edgar brushed her hair back away from her face._

_"I feel the same way." she sighed, "I don't want you to leave."_

_"I know, but I have to." _

A car horn blew behind him, jarring him back to reality. He turned into the airport and silently prayed he wasn't too late. Edgar stepped into the terminal just as Marty was handing her ticket over. He yelled out to her, but she kept going. He ran to the window, banging on it with his fists, but she kept walking.

Edgar walked into Sig's living room and sat down on the couch. Sig grabbed a beer and sat down, handing it to his brother.

"Well?"

Edgar looked up at him and shook his head, "I was too late, she's gone."


End file.
